List of Pumping Stations
List of pumping stations There are countless thousands of pumping stations throughout the world. The following is a list of those described in this encyclopaedia. (Generally to be listed they should be of historical engineering significance, ie. steam powered or now a museum or listed etc). Australia A Number of Victorian era stations have been preserved with old equipment in (often built in the UK & installed originally in the colonial days). * ? United Kingdom In the UK, during the Victorian Era, there was a fashion for public buildings to feature highly ornate architecture. Consequently, a considerable number of former pumping stations have been listed and preserved. The majority were originally steam-powered, and where the steam engines are still in situ, many of the sites have since re-opened as museum attractions. Canal water supply *Claverton Pumping Station, on the Kennet and Avon Canal, near Bath (water-powered) *Cobb's Engine House, ruin near southern portal of Netherton Tunnel *Crofton Pumping Station, on the Kennet and Avon Canal, near Great Bedwyn *Leawood Pump House, on the Cromford Canal in Derbyshire *Smethwick Engine, now removed from original site to Birmingham Thinktank *New Smethwick Pumping Station (now part of Galton Valley Canal Heritage Centre) Groundwater supply Used to pump water from a well into a reservoir *Bestwood Pumping Station, Nottinghamshire *Boughton Pumping Station, Nottinghamshire *Bratch Pumping Station, Staffordshire *Mill Meece Pumping Station, in Staffordshire *Papplewick Pumping Station, Nottinghamshire (pumped from a 200 ft deep well) *Selly Oak Pumping Station, Birmingham (building converted to an electricity sub-station) Hydraulic power station *Wapping Hydraulic Power Station, London (converted to electricity, now an arts centre and restaurant) Land drainage * Dogdyke Pumping Station lincolnshire *Pinchbeck Engine, near Spalding (preserved beam engine and scoop wheel)' *Pode Hole pumping station, near Spalding, Lincolnshire ''(formerly steam beam engines, no longer present) *Prickwillow Engine House, near Ely, Cambridgeshire (now the Museum of Fenland Drainage) *Stretham Old Engine, Stretham, Cambridgeshire *Westonzoyland Pumping Station, Somerset Public water supply Used to pump drinking water from a reservoir into a water supply system. *Blagdon Pumping Station, Chew Valley, Somerset *Edgbaston Waterworks, Birmingham (probably not a 'museum' site) *Kempton Park Pumping Station, London *Kew Bridge Pumping Station, Kew Bridge, London *Langford Pumping Station ("Museum of Power"), Essex *Ryhope Engines Museum, Sunderland *Tees Cottage Pumping Station, Darlington Sewage *Abbey Pumping Station, Leicester *Abbey Mills Pumping Station, in North London. (steam engines no longer present) *Claymills Pumping Station, near Burton upon Trent *Coleham Pumping Station, Coleham, near Shrewsbury *Crossness Pumping Station, in South London *Dock Road Edwardian Pumping Station, in Northwich, Cheshire (Gas engines. Built 1913) *Low Hall Pumping Station, Walthamstow, North London *Markfield Beam Engine, Tottenham, London Underground railway *Brunel Engine House (now Brunel Museum), Rotherhithe, East London (extracted water from Thames Tunnel; engine no longer present) *Shore Road Pumping Station, Birkenhead, Wirral (originally steam, now electric; extracts water from the rail tunnel under the River Mersey) Hong Kong ;Public water supply *Engineer's Office of the Former Pumping Station, Hong Kong Iraq ;Agricultural drainage *Nasiriyah Drainage Pump Station, Dhi Qar Province Netherlands ;Land drainage *Cruquius pumping station (Operational, but no longer steam-powered.) *:– an 8-beam Cornish engine with the largest cylinder (144 in (3.5m) diameter) in the world. *ir.D.F. Woudagemaal, (ir. Wouda pumping station) (world's largest steam-powered pumping station) Category:Pumping stations Category:Lists of places